Killed and Wounded Processing in PvP Battles
PvP Battles may happen at: Castles, Elite Mines, normal mines, Alliance Buildings, treasure chests, and Crowns Wars. ----Castle---- Each Attacker can send up to 2 Hero Marches to attack one Castle. If other lords join the battle, you will fight in 3v3 waves, based on your arrival time. Your own 2 marches will queue one after the other, as multiple armies from the same lord cannot join the same wave. Attackers will default to Killed troops. Defenders and their reinforcements will default to Wounded troops, as long as their Hospitals are not full. All Hero Marches in the Defender's Castle will participate in the battle, so it's very important for the Defender to watch their Hospital capacity. Once their Hospital is full, their remaining troops may die, including idle troops! (Same goes when you're reinforcing-- watch your Hospital capacity.) After each attack fully ends, the Defender's idle troops can automatically repopulate the Defender's at-home Hero Marches until there are no longer any idle troops or viable Heroes. ❗Tips: If you're defending, don't watch the ongoing battle. Stare at your Hospital instead! The faster you Heal your troops, the less likely you are to lose them. ----Elite Mines---- If your borders touch the same Elite Mine, you may be sharing that Mine with another alliance. If two different alliances try to gather from the same Elite Mine, they will battle when they meet at the Mine, even if they are Friendly or Union! The first to arrive at the Mine is considered the Defender, while the later arrival is the Attacker. Like at castles, the Attacker's troops will default to Killed, and the Defender's troops will default to Wounded. ----Normal Mines---- Since players do not need to leave an army gathering on their normal mines, plundering them is usually a PvE battle. You fight an NPC mine guard rather than the occupying player's army. However, you may still have PvP battles at normal mines if the occupant or their ally reinforces the mine. Watch carefully for incoming reinforcement lines when plundering! Like at castles, the Attacker's troops will default to Killed, and the Defender's troops will default to Wounded. ----Alliance Buildings---- Battle rules in Alliance Buildings are very different. Both the Attacker and Defender have a 50:50 killed:wounded ratio, which means you BOTH lose troops, no matter your Hospital capacity. You can do research in the College to improve your personal Wounded Ratio, converting some of your Killed troops to Wounded. If an attack on an Alliance Building succeeds, the building will start to burn. If it is continuously attacked, it may burn down to 0 and be destroyed. In that case, may need to spend Gems to stop the burning. ----Treasure Chests---- These rules are quite similar to battle at Elite Mines. If two marches are going for the same treasure chest at once, the first arrival will battle with the guard. If they win, they will then battle the later arriving march as Defender. The final winner can excavate the chest. If the first arrival has already begun excavating the chest when the second arrival hits, then they will battle immediately, and the winner can finish excavating the chest. ----Crown Wars---- Battles at the Titan Throne and Titan Towers are similar to battles at alliance buildings: the default Killed:Wounded ratio for both Attacker and Defender is 50:50. Where Crown Wars differ from all other battles is that each lord can only send one march to each target.